


A Series of Sweet Events - Ereri Spring Weekend 2017

by SimplyTsundere



Series: A Series Of Series [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A series of related chapters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Ereri Spring Weekend 2017, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Pretty Cute, Just One Big Fluff & Smut Piece With Some Minor Angsty Pasts, Kissing in the Rain, Levi and Isabel Are Related, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overcast, Parolee Eren, Pastry Chef Levi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Ruined Picnics, Smut, angsty pasts, one universe, smut & fluff, sweet moment, waiter eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Fresh out of prison and ready for his second chance at life, Eren Jaeger proceeds to finally do the one thing he's wanted to do since he got out two weeks ago: go to the park. The spring winds were brisk, the sunlight was bright and warm, but his dog, Yvaine, did not want to agree with the good weather. After yanking the leash from his friend's hands, Eren's dog takes off and plows right through a picnic of a group of strangers. Eren could only sit and watch in horror while his dog destroyed the get together. As part of his parole was wearing an electronic monitoring anklet and the radius he was given would not allow him to cross the road. Luckily his friend and sister were in tow and collected his dog but that didn't stop of the men from the picnic from walking over to him with a deeply furrowed brow....and was that almost a smile?After the sudden, disastrous meeting Eren is captivated by this man and offers to make it up to him. How? Well he doesn't know exactly since the man refuses. Eren, however, is not giving up. Whatever it takes, he wants to take this man out. Somehow he's managed to enrapture him with a simple conversation and Eren knows that it isn't one-sided.





	1. Confection Caper - Picnic - May 26th

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! Welcome to my ESW piece! As many of my regular readers know I didn't find out about this until like....Monday. Silly me. I was writing a bang piece, looking at requests, finishing up other fics....yadda yadda, so this piece is going to be kind of short. Estimating around 13-20k. It's only a weekend piece and these prompts were.....not the easiest things in the world to manifest something from. With that said I hope you guys will still enjoy it even if the prompts aren't very heavily used (and by that I mean, like, mentioned once haha).
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

This was it; the perfect afternoon for his first taste of freedom in four years. With the sun shining brightly, warming the cool spring air, Eren looked down to his dog Yvaine. Her blue-grey fur had a healthy sheen as she trotted along happily at his side. It was clear that she was enjoying the park as much as he was. For something so simple he was enjoying himself beyond the realm of what most may have deemed acceptable. Twirling around with each step to get a 360 view of the populated area, Eren examined every inch of the park he remembered going to every day after classes. Seeing how it had changed during his incarceration had definitely provided a sobering perspective of how quickly things can change in such a short amount of time 

At his side was his sister Mikasa and, his more like a brother than best friend, Armin. The three of them leisurely strolling along the paved path meandering through hills and around streams reminded him of their high school days. Mikasa's raven hair had gotten longer, stretching down past her shoulders, but her style had remained the same as did her piercing flint eyes. With one stern look the woman could freeze the blood in his veins but he loved her more than there were stars twinkling in the night sky. Behind closed doors she was sweeter than her sharp features would lead one to believe and Armin knew that too. His softened jawline, sparkling cerulean eyes, and long blonde hair kept pulled into a ponytail often led people to believe Armin was the sweet one among their group. It wasn't as if the assumption that Armin was the sweetest was wrong, it was, but that didn't make him sweet to him. Armin was probably the other person most likely to smack the stupid out of him if the need presented itself and keeping Eren in check was no small task.

Smiling widely as he found himself content between the two of them, Eren continued along the way. He'd been promised that they could go out together and enjoy the day but with it having been rainy and dreary for the last week, on top of him settling back in the first week, it had been rather difficult to achieve. Fortunately luck had smiled on him at the moment and provided a decently warm, sunny, spring day. Just enjoying the breeze and peaceful mid-afternoon with two of his family members in tow was all he asked for. Being in prison for years had given him an itch for the outdoors and each opportunity he had to be outside he wanted to take. It'd only been two weeks since his parole and even if he had to be stuck with an electronic monitoring anklet he'd still find a way to make sure he could enjoy himself outdoors yet inside his radius.

Most of those in the community had heard of what sent Eren to prison at only 19 years old but it wasn't as if many judged him for it. Sure enough that there were probably some people who thought he could have handled the situation better but they weren't there. Due to violent outbursts at a young age Eren had routinely been seeing a counselor since age 13 but by 19 everyone swore that it had helped manage his anger significantly. His grades had gone up and his fights with Jean Kirschtein in high school were nothing more than verbal disagreements between two howler monkeys. In college things had begun to look up and he'd used his charm and charisma to make more friends than he had before. To most people Eren was a bright kid with a brighter future ahead of him and his prison sentence couldn't even stop that.

Eren was jerked from his dazed bliss when he heard a rhythmic little clack from his shoelaces smacking the pavement so he offered out the leash to Armin "Hey, will you hold Yvaine for a sec?"

Gently taking a hold of the aqua leash, Armin nodded "Sure." Almost as if Yvaine sensed Eren was no longer holding her leash her attention began to shift to various places around the park. Crouched down to tie his shoe, Eren was completely oblivious to the fact Yvaine's focus now resided with a rather ornery squirrel darting back and forth in front of her. The second his lovable pitbull decided to give chase to the squirrel after the taunting Armin couldn't handle her. Jerking with so much brute force Yvaine dug her feet in and took off taking the leash straight from Armin's fingers. When it had finally snapped in Eren's mind he was the first to sprint after her calling her name while doing so. Armin and Mikasa were of course right behind him as she continued to put distance between them all. Unfortunately, when Eren finally got closer he noticed she was running across the bridge of a small pond and over to the other side of the road.

Taking place across the road next to the pond was a picnic. Eren could easily make out a couple of figures but most had their backs turned to him. A petite strawberry blonde woman, a younger redhead with fiery auburn hair, a taller blonde man, a short man with striking black hair, and a brunette woman with glasses all crowded around an assortment of pastries spread out across a thick, quilted blanket. For a moment they looked as if they were having a dull conversation but once Yvaine ripped through the center of their picnic, splattering cake, cookies, chocolates, and cupcakes flying in each direction, it seemed to liven up the chat. Now covered in confections, Yvaine sprinted to a tree where she sat to bark at the squirrel as it chittered from a branch high above her. Eren moved to run after her, of course, but couldn't proceed across the road.

Hearing the warning trill from his anklet and watching the bulky device flash yellow he knew if he stepped across the road he'd be breaking his parole. Going back to prison wasn't exactly at the top of his list of fun activities so he had to stay put and watch in horror as Yvaine returned to the people at the picnic. By the time Mikasa and Armin caught up to him he shrieked and pointed across the way. They both gave chase and made it over to the people, profusely apologizing, but it seemed that they didn't mind. From Eren's point of view they all seemed to be laughing save one. While Mikasa and Armin spent several minutes speaking with everyone Eren was pacing along the roadside in nervous upset. On his first day to enjoy himself something like this happened? Exactly what had he done to deserve that treatment?

As he bent over to tighten his shoelaces he heard a voice "So, I hear she's yours?" Rubbing his eyes, Eren squinted and attempted to make out the man in front of him as he got to his feet. Dressed in black slacks and a powder blue button up the man was quite stunning. Partner a good sense of style with gorgeous porcelain skin contrasted by shining jet black hair, sharp facial features, stunning, steely blue eyes not unlike the shade of Yvaine's fur, and a smile that could have made his heart thump out of his chest; this man was not someone he remembered from town. Keeping his left eye closed to block out the sun, Eren nodded and took the leash from the man's hand.

Finding his words after a moment, Eren finally spoke "Oh, uh, yeah she is. Her name is Yvaine. Listen, whatever she ruined I'll gladly pay for."

Shrugging, the shorter man just sighed "No, it's alright. Don't worry about it.....I'm kinda  _ thankful  _ she plowed through it all. I didn't honestly want to be there listening to them all talk."

"Absolutely not," Eren offered "she ruined your get together. What kind of man would I be if I didn't take responsibility for my dog's actions? If you wanted to be there or not isn't going to make me see it _ any _ differently. It might have ruined things for everyone else as well." 

"Really it's fine," the guy replied. Moving to where he could get out of the sun and stand against a tree trunk, Eren shifted himself out of the sunlight. Catching a better glimpse of the petite man had definitely been worth it. He was absolutely mesmerizing. Once Eren opened both his eyes the man's jaw dropped seemingly arriving at the same consensus. Floundering over his tongue, the man scrambled to find the right words. Clearly he'd been taken off guard by Eren's heterochromia. It was a reaction he was used to with such a drastic difference of colors; golden, honey amber and vibrant jade. Suddenly, Eren began to notice a cherry flush creep across the man's cheeks and it was most obviously not from the weather.

Eren chuckled and leaned back against the towering maple tree "They don't give me superpowers or anything.....which is _ pretttty _ lame."

_ "Wow,"  _ the man breathed lowly "still pretty interesting though. Listen, you really don't have to worry about anything. In fact I kinda owe  _ you  _ one." Eren couldn't help thinking that Yvaine had unintentionally been his wing ma'am. She'd run the through the cutie's picnic and gotten him to fall right into Eren's clutches. This guy could get not leave without Eren trying to get somewhere. Just looking at him had Eren's blood scorching, his mind racing, and his heart thundering in his chest.

Thinking it through, Eren grinned "Well still. I'd feel bad if I didn't make it up to you. How about coffee sometime?"

The man shook his head as he began to gradually step back "I don't drink coffee."

Removing a pen from his pocket, Eren uncapped it and reached out for the man's wrist scribbling his phone number across his skin "Whatever then. Tea, smoothies, milkshakes, beer, whatever. Just give me a call and let me make it up to you sometime, okay?" Sweetening his voice a bit had seemed to have the desired result as he watched the man's snowy skin darken to a deep merlot. He was blushing so easily but nothing else had given away his reaction to the sudden action. Before the man could respond to Eren still holding his hand, circling his thumb by the web of the man's hand, Armin and Mikasa returned wearing wide smiles.

"Hey, uh, one of the girls was asking for you," Armin offered to the man with a smile.

"Guess I better get back then. Keep a tighter hold on her, huh?" He called to Eren as he pulled from his touch.

Eren smiled charmingly "Of course. Sorry to dampen the day." 

As the man walked off Mikasa groaned "Seriously, Eren? You've barely been out two weeks and you're already trying to hit on everything that moves. Did prison lower your standards _ that  _ drastically?"

"I'm not allowed to flirt with pretty men? Mika please. Prison is a rough place, you know, and there are some itches I need scratched that  _ no _ amount of sunshine can help.... unless  _ that _ guy's name was sunshine," Eren quipped with a devious smirk.

Rolling her eyes at the comment she began to walk forward allowing the others to fall in with her stride "Just don't be such a slut, okay? And maybe up your standards from the lollipop guild. C'mon, we need to get back. Pup needs a bath and I have to be at work unlike some people." Shooting each other smiles, Eren and Armin walked beside her easily matching her steps. Mikasa had to go into their mother's restaurant early which was where the three of them happened to work. Mikasa was a hostess, Eren waited tables and helped his mother with certain desserts, and Armin worked in the kitchen. Each of them had worked there since high school but due to being introduced into society Eren had to relearn some things. Mainly the POS system for the restaurant had upgraded several times and it had taken him the two weeks out to get it down pat. 

Thankfully he had a couple of hours before he had to go in at 5pm just as Armin did so once he was home he used his time wisely. Driving back home was rather difficult with Yvaine wanting to smother him in slobbery kisses while smearing icing into the seat covers of his car. Ultimately he was able to prevent his 65lb girl from crawling over to him and doing just that. The first thing on his list was to give Yvaine a bath and get her clean before doing the same for himself. Yvaine loved water and loved sitting patiently in the bath for Eren to bathe her; it was one of her finer points. Once she was clean, he'd showered, and eaten then he had just enough time to reflect on what had happened while Yvaine rolled around outside. Somehow things had gone from great, to horrible, back around to fantastic. He didn't know if the guy from the park was going to actually take him up on his offer, he seemed a bit shy, but he'd tried and that was all he could do.

When Yvaine came back to the sliding glass door he allowed her in but ushered her to her kennel so he could get ready for work. A black tie was tied around his neck as to accent his black vest, white button up rolled up to his elbows, and his black slacks. His mother preferred a certain elegance to her waiters and it was a uniform he was used to in his youth. With the finishing touch being the black apron tied around his hips filled with pens on one side and the ticket pad he'd taken home, Eren headed out for work. He'd tied back his shoulder length, shaggy mocha hair and stepped into the family restaurant after a short drive. Glancing around he noticed his mother seemed to be off in the back more than likely making desserts so once he clocked in he stepped to the back to check. 

Next to the walk in cooler was a shorter woman with a braided brunette hair slung over her shoulder and the kindest coffee colored eyes. As he'd walked in she turned to see him and provided the warmest smile. Reaching out for him, she placed a delicate hand on his cheek. Leaning into his mother's comforting touch, Eren allowed himself the moment and then moved to help her. She seemed to be mixing the batter for the cheesecake by hand which appeared to be causing some pain in her wrist. Taking over the action, Eren kissed her temple and allowed her to carry on with other things around the restaurant. Eren loved baking, and he had a massive sweet tooth, so his mother had taught him how to make a variety of things as well as he'd learned more from a couple of classes in college. Luckily cheesecake was one of the easiest things to make so once it was done he poured the batter into its crust and sat it inside the cooler for the next day.

Once he made it out to the floor he stuffed his apron pockets with straws, silverware bundles, and kept his ticket book on the other side with his pens. Running around the sections of the restaurant was something he'd easily gotten back into the swing of. It wasn't like he'd exactly forgotten. There was only a thing or two he didn't know and it was being taught to him. While he wasn't waiting tables he was helping out behind the scenes and making sure all was going well. At times he could notice the stress knit his mother's brows and so he aimed to take that stress off her. He was back home now, and an extra set of hands, so if he saw her looking fatigued or too stressed he ordered her to rest. The woman had done everything for him and even allowed him to rent one of the homes they'd rented out when he was a kid. Of course he still paid her rent which she took out of his check weekly since it was easiest because he only wanted what was easiest on her.

During the next several nights he'd stayed so busy at the restaurant even after hours to help close down and work on desserts. Time seemed to fly by him must faster now that his actions weren't followed or shut out by iron bars. One thing bothered him as he spent his days going through the motions and that was that he hadn't heard from the guy in the park. He supposed that maybe the guy wasn't gay but the way he'd looked at him had certainly said otherwise along with the rosy tinted band that stretched across his cheeks the second he'd gotten a good look at Eren. Eren knew the guy found him attractive but maybe he was already spoken for? Perhaps he was bisexual, or pansexual, and with one of the women at the park which would explain why he sat through something he didn't want to. Whatever the reasoning behind, he hadn't messaged him or called him which led Eren's mind astray. Honestly he really wanted to see the guy again for more than a way into his pants but that would definitely be a cherry on the cake; a sweet, succulent cherry he truly did think would sate his ravenous hunger.

Upon spending the next few days pondering the idea and various excuses he allowed himself to push it away. Clearly if the guy had found him interesting at all he'd have called or sent a text, right? It wasn't going to be easy to forget a face like that but with enough fortitude he could manage. After all the guy didn't even know he was a felon on a six month parole. One wrong step and he'd get shipped back so bringing someone into the dating a felon life wasn't exactly a step he could take so easily. Just the fact he'd been to prison would scare off most sensible people so he'd just have to sit back and wait for something to come along that made him see they were the one he'd not give up on. All it would take was a simple moment. He'd have rather liked it to be with the guy at the park seeing as how he'd felt something almost magnetic the second they began to speak. It seemed that the man just wasn't on his side of the playing table.

Or was he? Eren was about to find out. Come dinner service Mikasa had taken a small shift on top of her night classes to help out which meant she could seat anyone in his section. According to the screen the next customer was supposed to be seated in someone else's section but Mikasa would always have his back even if she wasn't jumping for joy at the potential connection. Strolling through the door the man from the park was in tow with the petite redhead from the picnic. Her bright hunter green eyes paired beautifully with her vibrant red hair and pale skin making them a rather gorgeous couple but the girl seemed a bit young. Perhaps they were something else but the way she'd hung all over him, even walking with her arm through his, had signaled that wasn't likely to be the scenario. Eren tossed a grin back to Mikasa as she walked away from the table leaving Eren to slide over after they picked up the menus.

As he was removing a pen from his pocket he began to address them "Hey, my name is Eren and I'll be your server this evening. What can I start ya out with, hmm?"

The young woman looked up to him with a crooked grin "Oh my gosh! It's the dog guy from the park!! How is your dog?"

Eren gave her a gentle laugh as he could hear the excitement in her voice "Yvaine is good although she still kinda smelt like cake for a day or two after that. Still sorry about that whole fiasco."

While the girl was exuberant the man was more horrified as his dinner date began her order "No worries! Uh, can we put in an appetizer?" At Eren's charming smile and nod she continued "Uh, mozzarella sticks and I'd like a peach tea." 

Mumbling from behind his menu the man ordered a water and Eren grinned "Alright, I'll put that in for you and I'll be right back with your drinks." Skittering off to the back he began to pour their drinks and head to the bar to grab a slice of fresh peach and the juice for the tea. Mikasa and Armin both noticed the little pep in his step and Armin pulled him aside to suggest that he go for it if he's really interested. Like he was going to give up when the guy was right in front of him. He'd be damned. When he returned he happened to overhear that the girl was actually the guy's sister and he was treating her for good grades. How sweet of him. He stopped at the table with their drinks and slid them to each of them along with a straw and waited as they still seemed to be looking over the menu. "You guys know what you want or do you need a minute?"

Glaring over at his companion the man sighed "Sirloin, rare, baked potato with butter, no sour cream, and steamed broccoli."

Eren nodded "Good taste. And you, darling?"

The young woman stuck the tip of her tongue out "Mmm, I dunno. What's your favorite thing?"

"Me?" Eren asked a bit taken back "Personally, I think the buffalo shrimp are pretty good."

"They do look really good," she pondered as she nibbled on the edge of her thumbnail "yeah, I'll try those with fries."

"Sure thing," he grinned as he began to scribble down the order.

Before he could leave the girl was staring intently at him and squinting  _ "Holy shit." _

"Language," the man across from her scowled.

"Excuse me," she scoffed before returning her gaze to Eren "your eyes are like the opposite of your dogs. Together you have like every common eye color."

With a smile he nodded "Yeah, I guess we do. I'm amber and green, Yvaine is blue and brown, and even my sisters are a dark grey almost like his but not  _ quite  _ as beautiful. Hers are darker than the silvery blue of his."

Stiffening in his seat the man then coughed and excused himself from the booth while the girl cackled "Ahaha, forgive him. He’s kinda awkward; especially with compliments and pretty guys since last year. It's even  _ worse _ when he finds someone hot."

Noting the pretty guys bit, Eren smirked but asked curiously "Oh yeah? What happened last year?"

"Levi would have to tell you himself," she answered after a sip of her tea.

Trying out the name, Eren smiled "Levi, huh? Nice name."

A voice from behind him almost startled him "Thanks, my mother gave it to me."

Giving a short chortle at the lame joke, Eren sighed "How kind of her. I'm gonna go put your order in now but I'll be back to check on you in a bit." For a good bit he began to focus his time of taking care of the people that came in. It wasn't even 8pm yet so he could afford to laze around and hope that his rush wouldn't hit early. While filling drinks, rolling silverware, and filling salt shakers Eren began to wonder just what could have happened to make Levi run from a compliment. He couldn't imagine a man like that running from much of anything. Levi had a furrow permanently knit in his brows and a collected appearance that would make lesser people cower. There was definitely more the story and he wanted to know just what it was. Eren knew that wasn't going to happen though so he settled on bringing them their appetizer when it came up.

Upon arriving back to the table he sat the basket of deep fried cheese in the center of the table along with two small plates "Alright, anything else I can grab for you?"

"Dirty martini maybe," she grinned toothily.

Eren quirked a brow as Levi planted his hand to his face "She's not serious. For goodness sake, Isabel."

"Oh?" Eren asked as he looked over. "I'd have had to ask for I.D. anyway."

"She's not old enough to drink. She's still in high school," Levi clarified with a scowl towards his sister.

Laughing, Eren nodded towards Isabel with a wink "Haha, well, I wouldn't have a guessed a day under 21."

"Try 17," Isabel grinned.

"Which isn't legal in  _ any _ fashion," Levi reminded as he could hear the lilt in her voice before he turned to Eren "and you must be awful at guessing games."

Shrugging, Eren responded "I wouldn't put you at a day past 24."

Maniacal laughter erupted at the table from both Levi and Isabel as Levi shook his head "Ahaha! You  _ are _ bad. You're off by 5 years. My 29th was like 5 months ago. I'd bet that yourself aren't able to drink by much, maybe 3 or 4 years."

Floored by the fact, Eren just shook his head in disbelief "What?! There's  _ no  _ way.....this must mean you're psychic and have to routinely bathe in the blood of virgins. You look my age. I'm 24 as of two months ago."

Levi gave him a soft smile "Still just a kid....I've always been good at guessing ages probably because I don't look mine so I can tell when someone is deceptively young. I promise I don't go draining young women for my looks. I prefer the Patrick Stewart version: earl grey. Hot."

He couldn't deny Levi fell into that category "You are deceptively young looking but not as to say you're old. 29 isn't old but that tea is definitely working for you. Though the Next Gen. reference might date you. Anyway, I've gotta make rounds so if you need me flag me down, 'kay?" When they nodded to him he turned on his heels and headed back to the kitchen. Customers began to fill in around ten minutes later making Eren's life all the more difficult. Yeah, he wanted to stay with Levi and his sister but of course the fact he was at work, in a busy restaurant, prevented that. Running around the floor, table to table, delivering food, and having only a moment to breathe was normal but he didn't have to like it. Stopping by at tables once customers had their mouths full was the tool of the trade to allow themselves two minutes of piece. With a face full of food someone was less likely to ask him to bring them something so that was how they arranged things. Albeit Eren was an attentive waiter, he was kind, charming, fun, and he always took care of his tables making sure they always had what they needed but there were times where he still wanted two minutes to catch his breath.

The night progressed much as he knew it would. Between working the floor, mixing a few drinks at the bar, and running back and forth from the kitchen to run food he was exhausted. He hadn't really noticed how much time had passed when Levi flagged him down for their bill. While he was busy with another table he had Krista, one of the waitresses, run him the tab. It wasn't usual for the two to intermingle their sections and where Eren faltered with a crowd Krista's big, sparkling baby blue eyes, petite frame, and golden hair seemed to be favorable. More often than not if he needed something on the floor then it was Krista who was immediately at his side. The two worked well together and with their sections right beside each other it was easier to call on her than anyone else. She even brought him his tips from tables he waited in her section as he always did for her.

As he was inputting the bills from other tables into the POS systems Krista dropped off the book tab from Levi's table. Flipping through it he got quite a laugh. Not only had Levi left him a rather generous tip there was a note written at the bottom "Eren's also a nice name you know ~Levi Ackerman, 29, Pâtissier." Of course. Now their information was even aside from their last names. Before he finished putting in the information into the system he wanted to see Levi again to thank him....maybe he'd manage to do something else but he couldn't let Levi go without thanking him. It should have been Eren doing something for him but Levi had instead flipped the tables. Eren wasn't the type to just sit back and let a chance slip by him. On the off chance he'd not get to see Levi again then he'd definitely make sure that he go to see him this time.

While dropping his things at the wait station he made his way to the front door as he noticed Levi leaving. Brushing past a customer Eren wiggled his way to the door just in time to watch that same customer bump into Levi knocking the keys from his hand. Seeing his opportunity he bent to grab the keys as the they apologized to one another. 

Reaching out with the keys in hand, Eren smiled to Levi "Sorry about that, busy night, here. Thanks, by the way, I hope everything was alright."

"More than alright," Levi answered as Eren's fingertips brushed his while taking the keys from Eren's hand "and I worked as a waiter for a while. I know it sucks. Thanks. Have a good night."

"You too," Eren answered as he headed back to the wait station. Levi had flashed him the shortest hint of a smile and that was all he'd needed to know that he wasn't letting this go anymore. Not after that. Something was telling him to chase that man even if it led him to the eighth level of hell. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Levi was going to come around eventually and he just had to be persistent. He wanted to know about the fact he was a pastry chef, he wanted to know what the picnic was for, he wanted to know what happened a year ago, Levi's favorite food, his favorite color, his favorite movies; anything and everything there was to know he wanted to know it. A man had already managed to completely captivate him and he was not going to back down from the challenge.


	2. Show Me Yours - Overcast - May 27th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. Okay, so forgive me. This chapter is long, mostly dialogue, filled with written texts instead of images, double what I normally post, and doesn't super stick to the prompt. Forgive me for my shortcomings. I promise I'll make it up to you! Without further delay I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Getting home after a long night at work meant relaxing for a bit with Yvaine, showering, and heading to bed. A lot had happened and he needed to take his time to process it. Once he'd arrived back home Yvaine was let out of her kennel and released into the backyard where she proceeded to roll in the grass. Eren leaned against the sliding glass door and smiled as he watched her antics. While supervising Yvaine Eren let his mind finally race back to what had happened in the restaurant. He'd learned that Levi was a pastry chef so it made sense that he'd waited tables before. Anyone working with food for the public had almost always been subjected to the torture that was waiting tables for a bunch of, normally, unappreciative people who believed getting paid not even $3 an hour plus tips made for a decent wage. It had been rather kind of him to remember those days.

Eren began to wonder, however, if Levi was a pastry chef then where did he work exactly? There weren't many bakeries that he could remember being in the town but he also hadn't remembered Levi so the chances he'd moved there and opened his business while he was incarcerated was the most likely reason. It came to mind as he watched Yvaine flop onto her back and begin wiggling about with her tongue lazily flopping out the side of her mouth that his mother had mentioned a new pastry shop. She' written him countless letters about the place and had even brought him a chocolate rose from the place. Due to his mass love of chocolate she began to bring him a couple on his birthday but even then the name of the bakery had slipped right past his recollection. Of course it stood to reason that Levi could even work in a restaurant a little outside the town or run his own business from his home. There were many possibilities that lingered around Levi's job.

Yvaine was squeezing her wide body through the space between his knees and the door when he'd finished getting lost in his own thoughts. At the next moment she demanded her food and an unending amount of pets. When she'd finished eating Eren let his hair down, kicked his shoes off and stretched out on the couch allowing Yvaine to lay her mass atop his and snuggle. She may have weighed 65lbs but he didn't care as she climbed atop his chest, half on him and half between the couch cushions. Yvaine kept him company while being alone in his home and provided him with a good bit of fun. When he felt himself nodding off he had to shake her off and go shower. His skin and clothing retained the odor of the grease lingering in the restaurant air and he wasn't about to skip a shower for the morning. He made it relatively quick then proceeded to go wash his clothing.

Climbing into bed and allowing Yvaine beneath the blankets to snuggle up against his back, Eren began to flip off the lights and prepare for bed. It was only a little after 10:30pm so it wasn't late by any means but it was just the right time for a healthy schedule. He laid in bed trying to get comfortable while shifting around Yvaine who was already so deep in slumber her snoring could have rattled the walls. Immediately assuming that the vibration he heard was Yviane's strangled sounding snore Eren turned over to check on her but then realized his phone had gone off. There were only a couple of people who could have been texting him so late so he fumbled around for the phone hoping that whatever was going on wasn't bad news. As he located his phone he swiped the screen only to be met with an interesting text message from an unknown number.

**_From: 983-729-8813_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Im not the type for frivolous things but something has me curious. Why try so hard?_

There was not a singular doubt in his mind that this text was a wrong number. It could only be one person: Levi. Clearing the daze from his mind, Eren began to rapidly text out a response.

**_From: Eren_ **  
**_To: 983-729-8813_ **  
_Levi, I assume? I've been in bad place recently where the things I wanted were severely limited. Now that I can have the things I want I find it rather pointless to not give chase. When there's something, or in your case someone, I want I refuse to give in and chase after it._

Almost instantly there was text back giving Eren the impression that Levi did in fact want to speak with him. Sinking back down to the bed he began to get comfortable and wait on the reply.

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Oh yeah? Awful bold of you. You might be better off chasing yourself._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Did you just use 1930's slang to tell me to go fuck myself?_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Unintentional but you'd probably be better off. I heard my little sister blabbed about me._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Just your name and that you can't take a compliment for shit_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Ah, just that. Great. Well I just can't handle men flat out complimenting me....or anyone for that matter._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_But especially not pretty guys?_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Full of yourself, much?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_It's called confidence, Levi, but actually your sister told me it's worse around guys you think are attractive._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_So she practically stamped a rainbow on my head.....nice. I'll be sure to thank her for you. You seem like a real nice guy Eren but I'm not on the market._

Leaning his head back onto the pillow with a billowing groan, Eren had to think "why were were the hot ones always taken?!" It made sense then that Levi didn't come onto him even he thought he was attractive. Now it meant that he truly did have to give up on him. While that wasn't what he wanted he wasn't about to ruin a relationship just because he was a greedy asshole. Resigning himself to the fact Levi wasn't going to be his anytime soon he quickly typed out a reply and prepared to go to bed leaving the conversation as it so clearly had ended

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. You could have told me you had someone and I wouldn't have hit on you._

Much to his surprise it seemed that the conversation wasn't nearly over yet. Picking up the phone caused Eren's mind to whirl.

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_I'm single but just.....lets call it a bad breakup last year. I'm still taking my time_

Curiosity began to grab a hold of him. Was it that thing that happened last year or was it something else? It seemed like it would definitely be the reason why he couldn't take a compliment from someone pretty. Maybe if he asked he might be able to get somewhere.

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Why don't you tell me about this breakup? You still haven't let me make up for Yvaine crashing your picnic so maybe I can help if you just tell me._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_No need. The picnic was to get me over the bad breakup. Everyone was trying to shove me back out in the dating scene and I don't really want to go back._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Then why don't you at least try? You can use me as an excuse to get them off your back. Let me do something for you_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_You're persistent so I have an idea. I can actually use your help for something. Why don't you come help me out at my bakery? I had someone call out and I could always use the help kneading out the dough among helping mix batter_

YES. This was exactly the moment he'd been waiting for. Getting some time along with Levi, just the two of them, while he gets to make up for the mess he caused? Oh yeah. That was something he could use to learn more about him and it was a good thing he loved to bake.

_**To: Levi** _  
_**From: Eren** _  
_Lucky for you I love cooking and help my mom make the cakes for the restaurant. It sounds like a good time to me. What time and what's the address?_

_**From: Levi** _  
_**To: Eren** _  
_4am, Corner of Luxate and Mullein_

Four in the morning?! Was he serious? It didn't give either of them much of a chance to get to sleep so he just decided to roll with the timing. There was only one thing he had to worry about: the bakery was outside his radius. With the bakery outside his allotted space that meant he only had one option and it wasn't one he wanted to make so late at night. Calling his old friend to be released from his radius for a day wouldn't be easy but he nonetheless sucked it up and decided it would be the only way. Reiner wasn't exactly the nicest guy to call once he was in bed with his husband so he'd just have to hope he hadn't woken he bear.

"Hello?" Came the throaty voice answer.

"Reiner, it's Eren," he replied "and I have a favor I need to ask."

There was a groan before a low sigh "Alright, shoot. What is it?"

Attempting to find a way to lie, Eren took a moment before responding "I need my radius expanded tomorrow morning."

Suddenly a burst of laughter sounded from the phone "Ahahaha!! Why in the hell do you need me to do that? There are only so many reasons I'm allowed to do that and last I checked there's been no emergency and you have a job already."

"About that," Eren answered sheepishly "I just got a job offer at this bakery but the key is that I have to be there at 4am for a test run to see if I can handle it. We've been friends for a couple years Reiner. What do you really think I'm gonna do with an extra mile?"

"I don't know," Reiner huffed "and that's the problem. I'm your parole officer, Eren, I can't just make your radius disappear. Tell me where the bakery is and I'll see what I can do real fast. Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"Corner of Luxate and Mullein," Eren offered "and I didn't call earlier because I didn't have the offer earlier."

While he could hear Reiner's fingers striking keys quickly, Reiner snickered "Oh, nice, and does the owner know he'll be hiring a felon?"

"He's the one that asked," Eren answered as he skirted the question. "I'll be under his supervision the entire time."

"Good. It's not really very far from your max distance so I"m expanding it by a half mile for three hours then you get your ass back," Reiner stated firmly. Before Eren could interject with a thank you Reiner cleared his throat "Erm, and you'll also be required to be on curfew tonight. Don't leave past 10."

Eren groaned but supposed that working with Levi would be worth a pre-teen's curfew "Alright, I can manage that. Thanks, Reiner, you're the best. Give my regards to Bert."

"Sure, sure," he answered "goodnight, Eren."

"Night," Eren replied before he grabbed his phone and excitedly began typing out a reply to Levi's last text.

_**To: Levi** _  
_**From: Eren** _  
_Sorry about that I had to clear it with someone. I can be there at 4 but I have to leave at 7._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Sounds good. Get some sleep you're going to knead it. Goodnight._

_**To: Levi** _  
_**From: Levi** _  
_Nice pun, Levi, goodnight._

As he set an alarm for 3am he began to think that Levi probably had to this everyday. Why was he up so late if he had to get up in only four hours? It seemed a bit strange to him that he'd not get so much sleep for all the things that had to be done at the bakery. From just the classes he'd taken in college he knew that there was a lot more to running a bakery than making pretty cakes. Everything from the hauling of the heavy, bulk ingredients to kneading out fondant, dough, and creating a sizable amount of batter for whatever he made was just the tip of the iceberg. If Levi needed that kind of help, however, he was more than willing to give it to him. After a moment his eyes began to feel heavy and he allowed himself to drift off while dreading the moment his alarm would screech to wake him.

Just four hours later Eren was blindly smacking around for his phone as the alarm blared forcing Yvaine to also begin barking to imitate it. Once he shut it off he sent a frigid glare to Yvaine who shrunk back to the bed. He climbed out of bed and went to find some clothes he didn't mind getting dirty. While he planned on wearing an apron he knew that flour would be bound to make it's devious way to at least some part of his clothing. Picking a pair of thin sweats and an old t-shirt, he slipped them on, went about his daily morning routine, tied his hair back, then made for the door. Yvaine was only going to be alone for a couple of hours so once he let her outside he knew that it'd be fine to allow her out of her kennel. All Yvaine did when he wasn't home was sleep in the center of the bed so he wasn't too worried about what she would do.

After getting into his car and typing the address into the car's GPS system he began the drive to Levi's bakery. Along the way he began to question how long Levi had been in town. It was a little strange but he found himself wondering about every little detail about Levi. Only when he arrived at the shop off the town's popular main street did the furious flowing thoughts stop. As he parked along the business he began to realize that Levi's shop had indeed created the rose he'd loved so much. Levi owned the shop his mother raved about in all her letters to him. In front of him was The Chocolate Rose; a small building with navy blue and cream building decor as the onning over the entrance was a dark navy but the intricate swirled lettering was a soft, elegant cream to pair beautifully with the slate siding materials. It had such a refined feeling to it that he was almost scared to go inside.

Getting out of the car and approaching the front door, Eren sighed, resolved himself, and knocked on the locked door. As the lights flickered on inside the store front Eren knew that it meant Levi was on his way. Striding effortlessly to the front door with his hair up in a high ponytail to reveal the high undercut that he kept his hair styled in, dressed in a pair of jeans and a hunter green button up, Levi pushed open the door and allowed him in. He could see how everyone loved the store. Hardwood floors, marble counter tops, a section for freshly made breads, pastries, and all sorts of desserts spanned the small business. Wooden baskets hung off the wall for loaves of different kinds of bread, a chilled counter display for chocolates, cakes, candies, and the like, and around them were several chairs and tables. It seemed Levi also served teas and coffees to his customers. The place had by far exceeded his expectations.

Levi led him back to the first of three areas in the preparation area. While he was busy stringing back on an apron and running around to the cooler Eren decided it would be a good time to tie his on as well. Owning a full apron had come in handy one again. When Levi returned he had a giant mixing bowl of dough and sat it on the counter in front of him.

"Wash your hands, up to your elbows, then come back and I'll show you what to do," Levi instructed flatly as he gestured towards the sink at the back of the work room. Eren did as he asked though he found up to his elbows a strange part of the task. He'd never kneaded dough before to bake bread but he didn't think he'd need to use his elbow for it. Upon returning to the table Levi threw a handful of flower into the mixing bowl and out onto the table as well as coating his hands. "You're going to get gross, sticky, and covered in dough but that comes with the territory. This is what we used to call an improved mix so luckily I've done the hard work. Your job is to knead this with your hand and a dough spatula. You'll fold it in and spread it out. When the gluten develops in the bread I'll be able to basically see light through it when I stretch the dough. Have fun." Handed the stainless steel slice of metal with a wooden handle Eren began to simply do as he watched Levi do. Once he covered his hands in flour he began to use the scraper to fold over the dough while one hand kneaded the dough back to shape.

It felt rather odd to him as he continued with the actions. Levi would walk by him every minute or so to make sure he was doing everything alright and eventually began to take the dough away from him when it looked done and replacing it with another ball. Eren hadn't known this was going to move as quickly as it had but the one thing he loved was getting to watch Levi work. Once he'd taken the dough from Eren he either immediately placed it into the ovens around the back, seasoned it, colored it, or began to braid it with the use of a dough hook. No matter what he was creating it looked fantastic and he was way too fast for it to be just a learned technique. Levi had skill when it came to this but he supposed with a young sister as young as Isabel then he'd probably gotten used to cooking and baking when he was younger.

Levi appeared to be finished with dough until Eren finished the next ball so he brought out a stand of green wires dangling from a rack. Beside the rack lay several molds, a paintbrush, a selection of powder, a covering of modeling chocolates, and a large bowl of freshly melted chocolate. While kneading Eren watched in awe as Levi began to cut out pieces of modeling chocolate after rolling out a large sheet by hand. Rolling the small circle in on itself, Levi then grabbed a small container of fine crimson red powder using the paint brush along the inside. He then took careful selections of modelling chocolate and began to wrap and bend sections together creating the first steps of a chocolate rose. Just watching it awed Eren completely. Levi's attention to detail was meticulous as he worked away on one rose. Once it seemed to be done Levi ran a green wire through it and dipped it into the chocolate before hanging it from the rack to cool.

"Wow," Eren whispered almost under his breath. Levi turned and cocked his head to the side as if he hadn't exactly heard him. Reiterating Eren spoke clearer "That's incredible, Levi."

"Thank you," Levi smiled in return.

As Levi went back to creating more Eren admitted "You know I've had one of those before?"

Levi turned his attention to Eren "Have you? Did you like it?"

Honestly answering, Eren nodded "Some of the best chocolate I've ever had in my _life_ which says something because I love chocolate."

"It should be I make this modelling chocolate myself. My mother's recipe that was passed down in our family for generations," Levi responded proudly as he kept folding petals without looking.

Eren blinked owlishly at the information "It's fucking amazing. I couldn't wait to come here myself and try one but I forgot the name of this place. My mother used to write to me about this place and she brought me one on my birthday so I could try it. I was hooked ever since."

Levi chuckled warmly "Haha, how nice of her. You just moved to town then?"

"I'm from here actually," Eren answered in a haze as he was too busy thinking of how blissful Levi's laugh was "but just got back. I was gone for about 4 years."

"But she didn't call or text?" Levi asked curiously.

Sheepishly avoiding the talk of his previous location, Eren crept around the truth "It wasn't really an option but she did visit when she could. Almost every Sunday. What about your mom? You said it was her recipe?"

Voice lowering, Levi answered "My mother died quite a few years ago and left me the shop."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Eren began but was cut off.

"Don't be. It's alright," Levi interrupted as he hung the second rose and turned to Eren "You seem to be man handling that dough pretty well. Mind going to the back and putting it into the oven? It's preset. Just open the door and pop it in." Eren nodded and took the loaf pan that Levi help out to him after he greased it. Slipping the dough into the pan Eren walked off to the back of the room and crept around the bend to head to the ovens. It had been hotter near the ovens, no surprise there, but it was interesting getting to see the set up at the back of the room. Large vertical ovens were situated across from one another with a total of four. Now it was clear to him just how much bread and cake he produced to need so many. There were also a couple of coolers near the back with rows of chocolates already made and various other truffles. Eren jerked his mind from the area and did as he was asked.

After sliding in the pan and shutting the door a voice suddenly filled the air around him that he'd not heard in years. It was more than a bit off-putting to hear as no one had really been told that he'd been released on parole yet. Everyone was waiting until he got settled in well enough before going out to see anyone but that plan was about to be ruined. Stepping back into the other room Eren's eyes met a man of his age, perhaps an inch taller than himself, with flaxen colored hair over a pecan undercut and sharp, masculine features. The second Jean Kirschtein's amber eyes met Eren's he was already moving across the room to sling an arm around his neck.

"Holy fucking hell!! Eren goddamn Jaeger!!" He wailed as he jerked Eren against his side.

"Good to see you too, Jean," Eren smiled as he jerked himself free.

Jean grinned widely pulling one of two lip rings through his teeth "I didn't know you were out, dude! When did you spring? Did they put you on house arrest? How the hell do you know Levi?"

Eren tensed as he glanced over to an absolutely horrified Levi "I've been home for about two weeks. Getting back into the swing of things is hard but I'm managing. As for the uh....jewelry....yeah. I don't really know Levi but I'm working on it. What about you?"

"Dude, I work here. Levi's my boss from _hell,"_ Jean groaned before looking down to see the blinking anklet secured to Eren's left ankle. "That doesn't look like something easily escaped."

"Fuck off, Jean," Levi hissed as his brows knit further "but I'm confused. What do you mean house arrest?"

Jean replied quickly before Eren could explain "Oh, Eren was in prison, dude."

Eyes widening at the blatant fact, his voice rose in volume **"What the fuck, Jean!"**

"Shit....." Jean grimaced "you hadn't told him."

"Of course not! My first pickup line isn't normally, hey I was in prison for four years and you're smoking so how about it? You fucking imbecile! How fucking daft can you be?!" Eren shrieked at the top of his lungs now knowing his chances with Levi had dwindled into the dust.

Jean was about to respond with something catty before Levi glared making him shrink back "My bad....I'm just gonna go out front...but it's good to have to back home, Eren."

Levi folded his arms over his chest as he walked up to Eren's chest "Wow....prison huh? Guess you had to ask your parole officer for permission to be here. What'd you do?"

Grinning, Eren proposed a trade as it seemed Levi wasn't running for the hills just yet "I'll trade you my rap sheet for your breakup."

Averting his gaze, Levi sighed "Eren....that's not a good story."

Retorting quickly, Eren scoffed "I was in prison, Levi, can't be worse than mine. I _was_ a violent offender after all."

 **"What?!"** Levi responded quickly.

"Relax. If they didn't think I'd been rehabilitated I wouldn't be on parole ya know. So how about we cook and trade shitty pasts? Or...you do that and I'll watch?" Eren offered with a broad smile.

"As long as you go first for neglecting to mention you're a goddamn felon," Levi seethed as he shot him glare while working on the roses.

Eren nodded "Fine. I was 20 and I'd gotten home from college. My dad was a drunk, a bad one, and I got tired of dealing with him. He aimed his anger at me a lot but I learned while I was gone and my sister was too that he'd been using my mother as a punching bag. I grabbed him that night when he drew back. He turned on me, hit me, knocked me on my ass, smacked my mom in the face, and that was my last straw. I saw red and before long it wasn't just my anger that was the red I was seeing. I grabbed the closest thing to me: a baseball bat in the umbrella stand. I beat the hell out of him, put him in the ICU with internal bleeding, broken ribs, fractured skull, shattered jaw, and a whole lot of other injuries. I didn't stop until the cops pulled me off. You can only taunt an angry bull for so long."

Levi looked rather blank as he stated flatly "Sounds like the bastard deserved it. Who called it in?"

"Nosy ass neighbors heard the screams," Eren replied with a hint of relief at Levi's nonchalance.

"Should have minded their damn business. So what'd you get for it?" Levi asked without glancing up from his work.

"Assault with a deadly weapon," Eren answered "but I probably shouldn't have said in court that I'd have rather killed him. They gave me the maximum sentence of 5 years. It wasn't so bad after awhile. You accustomed to a different kind of life and readjusting is hard. I've only been out for about two weeks and I got about six months on parole."

Plucking the first of the chocolates rose from his hangings, Levi handed it to Eren "Then the first one is free, like you now. Just, no more beatings, yeah?"

Eren took it carefully and nibbled on a petal "Promise. Thanks....it's almost too beautiful to eat. I'd say also like you but, hey, prison makes a man a little forward and there's _nothing_ in this shop I wouldn't sink my teeth into....except Jean."

Choking on his breath, Levi glared over "God....yeah, I can see that. Just shut up and eat it."

"Only when you tell me your story," Eren taunted.

As he continued to eat the rose, Eren began picking up on the pain in Levi's voice as he'd started. "I, uh, I had the greatest thing in the world. I had the love of my life, a good business, and life was great....until it wasn't. I proposed after about two years together. Things seemed so marvelous, like nothing was holding us back, but beauty is only skin deep, right? I didn't know the only reason he was so happy was because he got to have a loving, doting fiance who cared for him and a whore on the side during the entirety of our relationship when I wasn't at home because of the bakery. I didn't find out until he left me....... on the day of our wedding with the bitch in hand. He'd had the gal to stand in front of our families and friends with that bastard and announce to everyone that he'd only used me and didn't truly love me. He then proceeded to leave with him." Eren dropped the rose to the counter as he heard the final words. What in the hell?! How could someone do that to another human being? It was beyond cruel and heartless....it was cowardly. Unable to even fathom the pain, betrayal, and heartache Levi had gone through made his chest constrict.

Immediately, Eren turned to Levi whose hand's hands had begun trembling, raised his chin and met his gaze "Can I retract my previous promise and have you mysteriously drop his full name and address? I'm so sorry I pushed it."

"It's alright," Levi muttered softly as he held Eren's gaze "but he doesn't deserve the hot air you're wasting on him. I just.....I just want to enjoy the year it's been without him---"

"You want to enjoy your freedom. I know something a little about that," Eren guessed with a warm smile.

Levi managed a hint of a smile as his lip curled up just slightly at the corner "I guess you do, hmm? Are you enjoying it so far?"

"Yeah, but I haven't had much time to get outside. I work a lot and it'd be nice to enjoy the fresh air again," Eren offered before his smile turned into a playful smirk "so maybe you'll let me take you out to the park so I can make up for ruining your picnic and show you that you can enjoy your freedom with someone else, huh?"

Laughing, Levi returned to the table and keep making roses after he ordered Jean to go the cooler and start piping cakes "You are really smooth, Eren, I'll give you that. Are you ever yourself instead of trying to sweep me off my feet and make me swoon?"

"I guess I could be but I'm not that different just dorkier. At least I know I haven't lost my touch this way. I used to be quite the flirt in high school, ask Jean, we went to high school and college together. Honestly he's lucky he didn't end up with a bat to the skull," Eren chuckled.

"Saying that means that you aren't a flirt a now," Levi countered "which is false. Why do you say that?"

"Because I used to beat his ass," Jean answered as he waltzed in to grab some things for cake decorating.

Eren sneered "Only sometimes, Horseface, just be lucky I hadn't snapped yet."

"Yeah, all that anger management seemed to help," Jean snorted sarcastically. "Your old man sure deserved it though. Funny thing was no one said any different around here."

"Glad to hear it. If I had more time he probably wouldn't still be breathing on that golf course in Boca Roton," Eren scoffed as the very idea made his blood pressure shoot sky high.

"Shouldn't have told the jury that, idiot," Jean laughed as he set out various piping tips.

Eren shrugged "I wasn't supposed to lie so I didn't. Why don't you go back to working on your skills or lackthereof."

"Bite me, bi-eyed bitch," Jean taunted in jest.

"Oh yeah? Get back over here and say that to my face," Eren scowled until he heard Levi laughing.

Levi waved Jean out and looked at the clock "Shouldn't you be getting back before the cops swarm my bakery?"

Glancing up to the clock, Eren shook his head "I still a half hour or are you wanting to rush me out? You never answered my question you know."

"Just concerned with my bakery's reputation," Levi answered before meeting Eren's gaze "I know I didn't."

"Wow, you're an ass," Eren laughed softly "but I guess it's a good thing I like ass."

"Oh my god, you _never_ stop," Levi groaned "fine, fine you win. I'll go to the park with you for like a minute."

"Only a minute? If that's the case get cleaned up, let Jean take care of this, and let's go now. The park is safely inside my radius. Because if you're serious about a minute there, whether you want to admit it or not, Levi, I can feel the heat off your skin and watch you blush when I get close to you. You may not like me yet but you think I'm pretty," Eren grinned wickedly while watching the band of fuchsia tint Levi's facial features

"I--I...Just... _fuck_. I don't enjoy being put into this position Eren," Levi muttered as he looked up to Eren.

"Bending over works just as well...sorry, too easy, but I'm not really one to dance around a subject. I think you're gorgeous and I'd enjoy taking you out sometime. Whether it be going for a drink, a walk in the park, dinner, a movie, kneading bread, or whatever. Just so long as we're spending time together. Like right now is even fine....better than fine really," Eren smiled as he inched closer to Levi, keeping his gaze.

"You're strange Eren," Levi said before clarifying "people these days don't much care to just enjoy the vicinity of someone they're interested in."

"I'm not most people, Levi, and those people miss out on the basics of human companionship. From the twitch of a lip at dog chasing it's tail, the softening of furrowed brows at a singular flower, or a sigh of contentment; are all missed when no one is looking closely. You can't learn to appreciate everything about someone if you don't take the time to truly notice them for who they are," Eren stated with a smile. For a moment Levi seems stunned which only confused Eren as he was pretty sure that was just common knowledge.

"That's very observant of you. I can't imagine you've had many partners, given your age and past, so tell me how you came to that conclusion"

"My mother and my own personal experience. I did date thank you and while I may not have had many significant others the number of sexual partners I've had is a little higher. What about you, huh? Can't be too many given your years with the wrong guy."

Slightly offended, Levi rolled his eyes "I dated in college but not much. I find I'm more often the flame than the moth."

"Meaning you don't ask out people they ask you out," Eren stated to make sure he was gathering the correct idea.

"Precisely. I've been with a few men but I don't think that's what you were really aiming at," Levi replied as he called out his ulterior motive.

"Beauty and brains. You're right. You said men and didn't include anything else so it tells me you're gay. I used significant others. I'm not gay but I do like men. I'm pansexual."

"Ah, well, yes. Gay. I own a bakery. That didn't give the clue? How about the fact I studied culinary arts in France and Italy?" Levi groaned as his hazy blue eyes rolled back.

"Oh can you speak Italian and French?" Levi nodded the obvious question. "Talented tongue too," Eren winked teasingly. "So, you gonna walk in the park with me or settle for something else?"

Floundering a bit, Levi fumbled over his tongue and averted his gaze "H-Have you ever heard that you come on strong?" When Eren shook his head Levi scowled "Well you do."

"Sorry, just being honest. You didn't answer my question though."

"Damn... _.fine._ Jean can watch the store for exactly twenty minutes," Levi sighed as he began to pull off his apron. Taking care of the chocolate roses he placed them delicately inside a separate cooler and left Eren to clean up around the tables. While the two headed towards the door Levi turned over his shoulder to Jean and said that if he burnt anything while he was gone that he was going to throw it at him. Jean nodded and went to the back to get more things done while Eren and Levi slipped out the front door. Walking rather silently side by side, down the street, and across the bridge of the pond to get to the park entrance, Eren found himself staring at Levi. Looking for any tell that might give him clues to his emotions, Eren kept his eyes darting from one thing back to Levi's face. Unfortunately he retained quite a poker face that prevented Eren from gauging his reactions to most things. While they continued their walk through the park Eren was more than comfortable doing in it silence as it appeared to make Levi most comfortable.

Apparently, much to Eren's surprise, Levi did enjoy walking through the park. He noticed Levi's lips curl into a half smile as he scanned the scenery. Just being outside was enough to make Eren's day even if it was rather early. Glancing up to the sky Eren noticed the clouds were blocking out the morning sun pushing them into, more than likely, an overcast, dreary day. Levi seemed to be rather happy about it. As he looked to the sky Eren could watch some tension ease in his back and his lips split into an actual smile for all of a couple seconds before it faded.

Continuing to trot along the paved path Levi finally spoke "Did you want to walk and not talk to me the entire time?"

Eren shrugged "You seemed to be more comfortable that way. Your lips fought back a little smile as you looked up at the sky and the tension lifted from your back."

"Oh.....," Levi faltered in his step "uh...you were watching me?"

"Didn't I say it was important?" Eren spoke softly as their pace slowed.

"I suppose so," Levi answered. "So, Eren, why me? Why was I the subject of this attraction?"

"You just are. Something about the way you smiled that day said you didn't often but when you did you'd outshine the sun. The way you looked at me...the moment you did I was _gone._ You're gorgeous, Levi, smart, talented, and even funny. Yeah so what you're a little awkward? I just got out of prison and that should have scared you off but it didn't. I like your natural curiosity, your magnetism, and something told me that day that I needed to take you for drinks immediately." Levi began to flush bright red up to his ears as he began to avoid looking at Eren. One of the first things in Eren's mind as he watched him jerk his eyes away was that Levi's shy side was pretty cute too.

After a moment Levi finally responded"It was your eyes." Eren didn't say anything but reached over to allow his fingertips brush Levi's to say that he was listening, urging him to continue. "They caught me off guard. I've never met someone with eyes like yours but I bet you get that lot. You seemed so genuinely terrified that you couldn't stop your dog and that you ruined our picnic. I wasn't though....it was the anniversary of the day I got left. They wanted me to try to have something fun to remember." Eren immediately sighs at the thought, he supposed it was a good idea and the thought was nice. "It was nice but didn't exactly feel right. When your dog crashed I laughed... _hard_...real hard. She looked adorable with the cake frosting on her nose and I'm not even a dog person. I was a little ticked at first but I laughed for the first time in a long time. I came over to speak with you because I guess part of me wanted to thank you. So....thanks, Eren, and Yvaine too I guess."

"You're welcome," Eren smiled softly while trying to ignore the crushing weight constricting his chest at Levi's words.

"Guess it's gonna rain huh? Sorry it couldn't be a warm, sunny day," Levi smiled in return "it'd suit you better. I kinda like the overcast days. They may block out the sun but even something bleak can be beautiful."

"The bakery was hot and I got to see you smile so I'd say I got both inside somehow. Levi can I ask you something?" Eren asked, voice in a hushed tone as they approached a towering maple tree.

"Sure, I guess, what?" Levi arched a brow in curiosity as they moved beneath the shade of the mighty maple. Looking out over the pond just behind them Eren began to wonder if it was a good idea to do now. He'd said there was beauty in bleakness but Eren only believed that in cases of scenery. As it sat Levi's outlook on his relationships was too bleak, blank, almost as if he was giving up. There wasn't a way in hell, however, that Eren was going to let a man like Levi just give up and resign himself away for bleak life.

Glancing down at his watch, Eren sighed "I don't have very long to wait until I have to get back but I don't want to miss the chance to find out if I'm going to spend eternity chasing my own tail. There's one thing that can make or break people; a lack of spark. If you're not the least bit interested in me I will stop my pursuit of you but if you feel something don't leave me in the dark. Promise?" As he finished speaking he could feel the tense atmosphere. Levi seemed to be oozing nervous energy as how close Eren was to him. This was his only chance to test his theory so Eren finally seized hold of Levi's hand, twining their fingers together, placed his hand on Levi's jaw, and kissed him. At first he felt Levi pull back for a moment. He was hesitant but of course he was. Eren knew that Levi hadn't kissed another man since his fiance but Eren was determined to show him the world was better than that, he was better than that guy, and he'd always be better. As Eren tried to pull away at his hesitancy, he felt Levi's grip tighten on his hand as if he was asking him not to go.

Deciding to kiss him a little sweeter, pushing his fingertips into Levi's undercut, Levi almost fell into him when he pulled back. He could feel the frantic rushing beat of his own heart pounding loudly in his chest knowing that Levi's was probably doing the same. Eren placed a hand at the back of Levi's neck as Levi leaned his head against his shoulder, fingers clutching at his shirt beneath his ribs. It was clear to him in that moment that Levi was unsure of things, scared, but willing.

"You say you're free, Levi, but I _still_ see shackles," Eren whispered sweetly as he held Levi flush to his body. "I think this guy wounded you but not beyond repair. He's holding you back, still controlling you. I want to show you freedom; so show me your freedom in the legitimate sense and I'll you my freedom romantically. A good man will make you feel weightless, Levi, like you can do anything; even fly. Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Levi's grip on his shirt tightened at his words before mumbling into Eren's shoulder "You're so awful, Eren... I don't know what I feel but it's not bad. I don't _think_ it's bad anyway. You're right about it holding me back. I use it at a crutch. I don't want to be hurt again Eren. I can't give everything I am to someone again and have it thrown back so vilely. If I break again then I don't know what will happen. I barely made it through the last time...."

"Hey," Eren spoke softly as he lifted Levi's chin, noticing the heavy pain etched into his features "look at me, Levi, and hear me. I'm not asking for all of you, _not yet,_ I'm asking you to be open. I will take things as slow or as fast as you want them. You're in pain, it's written all over your face, but let me be the one to soothe it. I am not him. It's been a while since I've had someone in my life too and I'm not going to ruin the first good thing to happen to me in four years."

"Eren, you've known me for a day," Levi sighed "how can you be ready to jump in blind?"

"Because I'm reckless," Eren grinned "I take chances and _you're_ a chance I want to take. You might hurt me but I'm open the idea of wanting to take you out and see you smile and make you laugh...hell, maybe if we don't work then I can say I at least got the chance to help you get back out there. Everyone is gonna hurt us at some point in our lives but we have to find the ones we're willing to hurt for. I'm not asking for a commitment here, Levi, that'd be insane. I'm just asking you to let me take you out a couple times and see what happens." It was kind of obvious that Levi didn't know what to do or what to say. He kinda stared blankly for a minute before the clouds opened up and it began pouring rain onto them. Eren quikly jerked himself to the trunk of the tree pulling Levi with him who decided to use the opportunity to answer Eren's proposal. In the moment Eren was looking up to the sky and attempting to hide them in the leaves of the tree he felt Levi's lips ghost over his own

In the blink of an eye he was closing his and indulging into the sweet kiss planted over his lips. For a moment he wondered if he hadn't been imagining it but the second he was allowed to push a little harder he knew it to be real. The two stood beneath the leaves of the maple, getting absolutely drenched but the leaves of the tree worked a little in their favor. Levi nervously tangled his fingers in Eren's hair, popping the hairband loose, and sank into him. Eren returned his actions with a deeper kiss while he wrapped his arms around Levi.

"You're already perfect," Eren whispered before kissing him again.

When Levi pulls back he sighs and looks up to him "I haven't wanted to kiss someone in over a year....it's so strange to me. Speaking of things that are strange: Dinner. 9pm. Pick a place in your radius. I'll meet you there tomorrow night."

"Okay. I'll text you. I'd walk you back but....it's past my time," Eren sighed as the momentary shower began to lighten to a gentle drizzle.

"It's alright. I'm a big boy. I can handle a five minute walk in the gentle mist," Levi chuckled "so don't worry about it."

"Doesn't mean that you should _have_ to, Levi," Eren smiled. "I'm gonna see to it that you're gonna enjoy this freedom from your past."

"And I guess it's my job to make sure you enjoy the freedom of your future," Levi offered as he pushed up on his toes to plant a kiss to Eren's cheek.

"I like that," Eren hummed as he enjoyed Levi's kiss "hey, give Jean hell for me?"

"Sure," Levi nodded "that's my favorite part of the morning...aside from this day. Guess overcast days can definitely smile on us, huh? I'll see you tomorrow, Eren." Watching as Levi sauntered off from the park and headed back over the bridge, Eren couldn't help but finally let his nerves show as he raked a hand through his hair. His stomach was churning, twisting, and knotting as he'd gotten that explosion of a spark the second their lips met. He knew that Levi wasn't going to be one that he was going to let go of. Now he had a date with him, his persistence had paid off, and he couldn't wait for tomorrow night. Knowing that he'd given Levi a little moment of excitement felt as if someone had given an adrift sailboat boat a favorable wind.


	3. Made of Sugar, Spice, & Everything to Entice - Warmth -May 28th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I lied. It's over 20k. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter today. I put off my medication because of how drowsy it makes me and I _HAD_ to finish this if it killed me. It might have haha! It's not exactly my best story but it's enough in my eyes. I'll definitely go back through and edit it as this is really a first draft. I haven't even read over it once so forgive me for typos and things I'll go over it tomorrow with fine toothed comb and sort things out. Until then, I hope you'll enjoy it even if it's drastically flawed.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Using his remaining minutes of his extended radius Eren quickly got back to his car and headed back home. He didn't have to go in for several more hours so once he was home he curled back up in bed with Yvaine at his side. It seemed during his absence she'd only moved around enough to pool the blankets around her. She was such a lazy dog sometimes but he loved that. When he had energy to burn she was there at his side ready to run but the same was true of when he had a lazy day. Almost immediately he had a snuggler cuddled up to him but he didn't mind as he slept for another almost four hours until it was time to get up and get ready for work. By that time he was a little more prepared to face the night.

Yvaine went into her kennel and he headed off to work feeling quite chipper. He had a date, he'd gotten more sleep, and he had a rather grand outlook on the whole day. Since kissing Levi in the park it was all he could think of, or even dream of. All he wanted to kiss him again, talk about him, learn about him, and just be around him. Somehow that man already had him jumping high at his beckon call. Even Eren himself was a little amazed at the power Levi held over him without even knowing it. He understood that Levi was scared to be emotionally vulnerable again but Eren was going to make sure, by any means, that he felt comfortable around him. Something as simple as dinner was going to be nice, and maybe he'd get to learn a little more, but sitting of the sofa watching a movie where they could laugh together seemed more their speed. Perhaps he could ask Levi about it after dinner and attempt to find some way that did not make him come off like a total scuzball.

While working he tired to think of places within his radius that he could take Levi for dinner. He didn't want an upscale place and he didn't want a hole in the wall kind of place either. Something rather laid back that still had a rather classic air about it seemed rather appropriate which only left one place; The Hometown Grill. With a large stone building decorated with bronze fittings, merlot shutters, black booths, gorgeous intricate chandeliers, and a hardwood floor the restaurant definitely kept a classic appearance. At least he'd managed to solve that dilemma which gave him a little more boost to his energy for the night. Everyone around him noticed that his charisma had jumped making his job waiting tables go that much more smoothly. Accumulating good tips, smiling at everything, running out food for anyone's tables, and serving drinks when need be had everyone wondering just what was up with him.

No longer able to retain her curiosity, Mikasa asked "Eren, what's gotten into you tonight? You seem..... _chipper."_

"Oh," Eren grinned as he began to clear tables in the POS system "that's because I have a date tomorrow night."

"With who?!" His mother cut in as she rounded the corner.

Eren rolled his eyes "The guy who owns that bakery you rave about all the time: The Chocolate Rose? Yeah. Mika it's Levi from the park."

Mikasa's features sank "Ugh, well whatever, just be sure to pick up your standards on the way out."

"Like you even care, Mikasa," Carla chuckled "it's not like he doesn't deserve a good date. Not to mention you know that man _has_ to be good with his hands, hmm?"

"Oh god!!" Eren cringed "Mom! C'mon!!"

"What?" She grinned impishly "I'm just saying. Do you need off early?"

"No it should be fine to get out around 7," Eren replied with a smile "so don't worry I'll be alright. Now, I need to get back to tables. Don't stand around and gossip about my love life for too long." He squeezed past them and headed back to do his job for the night but even Eren knew the second he left his mother was going to tell the entire kitchen he had a date. It was something he'd gotten used to when he was younger. His mother simply wanted to brag about him so he just let her gossipy ways run off his back. He was too busy for most of the night to keep up with exactly who'd she told about his date but when he'd picked up food Armin had given him quite the "go get him" smile. By the end of the night he knew better than to assume that someone in the place didn't know about his date. It was fine by him so he just collected his things at the end of shift and headed home with his chin held high.

Once back home he went about his nightly movements. While he showered Yvaine was let outside and then he moved back into the kitchen to feed them both. Having worked around grease all day the last thing he wanted was to order food from the restaurant. Working at a restaurant came with the added bonus of almost never wanting to eat there. Sometimes it was easier to eat there than to do something else but being around the smell all day warped his stomach. He much preferred to eat something simple at home and watch television before bed. After he finished eating then it was time to get ready for bed and that came with the benefit of texting Levi.

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Hometown Grill. 9pm. Meet me out front and I'll have a table ready for us._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Sounds like you have it all planned out._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_I do. You should get some sleep now. You have to be up early_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Who are you to tell me when to sleep?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Shut up and go to bed_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_What are you gonna do if I don't? Make me?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_If I make you shut up, Levi, you might let a moan slip_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_I live outside your radius, champ, nice try._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_I love how that's the only problem you have with that_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Well.......was I supposed to have another objection. If I felt like I wanted to kiss you then it must mean I felt other things, hmm?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_I guess but I didn't honestly expect you to say it._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Maybe I should admit that my sex life died before my love life died. Guess that's what happens when your man is getting it elsewhere._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Tell me about it. Please?_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Isn't it self-explanatory? I'd get home from work exhausted, deny his advances until the weekend, and stayed at work so often that he found a need for his whore instead._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Doesn't give him the right to seek it elsewhere. It was something he should have addressed. Sex doesn't make a relationship, although it's a damn good part, but if that's the reason he used to check out then he'd already been planning on doing it._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_I suppose so. Consider it being over a year and a half for me. Should I ask about you?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Well liking guys in prison is a lot different. Minimum security but paired with a violent crime means no one is hitting on you anytime soon unless they're a violent offender too. No one wants to take the chance of you beating the hell out of them. I did get a little frisky with a new guard once. Poor boy just couldn't swing worth a damn._

_**From: Levi** _  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Whoa isn't that illegal?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Highly, but did you think he was gonna tell someone about us fooling around behind cell doors? Not likely. Once he got transferred I really just kept to myself so it's been about 3 years for me._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_You need to get laid._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Hahaha, are you going to volunteer? I was actually going to invite you over for a movie and some time to relax that furrow in your brow after dinner but if you're gonna offer that then I'd have to take it._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_A movie sounds nice. I haven't just relaxed in a while. Isabel keeps me on my toes._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From Eren_ **  
_Then we can give you a night to relax and her a night to have fun without you_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Don't say it was your idea if she ever asks._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_You can keep all the points. Swear. Now go get to bed. You've a long night tomorrow._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Sounds like it. Goodnight, Eren._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Goodnight, Levi._

Eren laid back to the pillows and scrolled through the texts reading them again. If only Levi had understood how wrapped he was. Something so simple already Eren beyond the realm of excited to the point of him wondering if he'd even be able to sleep. Looking forward to having dinner with Levi and lounging around with him to see how he truly was when no one was watching was exactly what he wanted. In return for glimpsing the side no one had seen in years Eren was sure to protect it. He laid there silently analyzing what tomorrow would hold for him as Yvaine tossed her heft to his back pushing him a little closer to the edge. Eren just sighed and closed his eyes as he pushed her back, finally letting sleep consume him.

Come morning he was absolutely giddy. A lot had to be done around the house and there wasn't much time to spare. His mother had scheduled him on the early shift so what needed to be done had to be before he left for work. After a quick shower and breakfast he was cleaning up the den, squaring away the clutter of the entertainment system, and beating out the rugs in front of the door. Knowing Levi's cleanliness habits from the bakery, he didn't want there to be a spec of dirt that he'd be able nitpick. Once he cleaned everything he could think of it was time to give Yvaine breakfast and then put her inside the kennel until he got home. She wasn't going to enjoy spending her time in the bedroom alone while Levi was over but it was the least Eren could do until Levi got used to her. Having a dog like Yvaine curl up on top of a person wasn't something someone just got used to right off the bat. Levi would have to warm up to her not unlike a skittish kitty.

At work he was easily moving through the motions. Breakfast shift was busier than most but it kept him moving and gave the illusion that time was flying past much quicker than on a dinner rush. Much to his amusement Mikasa had also been put on the shift before her weekend night classes which just tickled him pink. Watching Mikasa try to plaster on a smile at 8am was much more entertainment than one could think. It wasn't to say she was a genuinely unpleasant person to be around, quite the opposite when she knew someone, but mornings were not her cup of tea. Eren recalled in their youth when they'd get ready for school and she'd not say a single work until at least 11am. Bearing witness to her trying be sociable before then was just delightful and he dared called it karma for her ragging on him the previous night.

During the morning he was easily tipped by elderly ladies who often found him cheery and energetic. He found it particularly endearing that someone enjoyed his morning person facade. In truth Eren hated getting up just as much as Mikasa but he found it easier to fake it. The moment he was actually wide awake he found life much easier to operate but until then he kept a strong cup of coffee at the wait station at the back to help him fool customers. Just so long as he didn't get called out for it being fake then he could have a good day and call it quits several hours later. His mother enjoyed being able to work him to death on shifts, scheduling him for 12 hours or more quite often, and he actually didn't mind it as much seeing as how he was one of few people she could work so roughly. His half hour break provided him enough time to eat lunch and get back to the grind so he moved on with the flow of things. It wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway.

Working allowed his time to flutter past and once it hit 7pm he was cleaning up, clocking out, and finishing to wait on the tables he had left. Upon getting back home he showered to get all of the grease stench off his skin and began to get ready for his date out with Levi. First thing was finding an acceptable way to do his hair. Preening so hard and worrying over what to wear made him feel as though his crush had just asked him to the Spring Fling. He couldn't help it. Thinking of being out together with Levi and seeing him lower his guard was a prospect that made his stomach awash with nervous anticipation and waiting at the double doors of the restaurant only amplified that feeling tenfold.

It had taken him longer than he would have liked to get ready but once he had he was beyond ready to go. Yvaine had been set up in the bedroom and then the only thing left to do was play the waiting game. He had no idea what Levi drove so waiting outside the restaurant after reserving their table was nerve wracking. With each car pulling into the parking lot he didn't know if it was Levi or some stranger. Lighting a cigarette and exhaling a brief nicotine cloud set some ease into his nerves even if only for a moment.

"Smoking is a bad habit, Eren," came Levi's voice from behind him.

Jumping just slightly, Eren smiled and stomped out the cigarette "Sorry, old habits die hard. I only smoke during certain times though so don't worry. Why don't we head inside?" Levi nodded as Eren flicked the cigarette to the trashcan. He'd only taken a drag or two from it but it was enough to calm him down. Smoking truly wasn't something he did often, maybe going through a pack in six months if that, and usually only in times of emotional turmoil. When they made it to their seats at the back of the restaurant they ordered their drinks, placed their orders, and then waited in silence for a moment before Levi spoke.

"This is a nice place," he offered as he sipped his water.

"You've never been?" Eren asked.

"No," Levi answered swiftly "but I did think of trying it once. It reminds me of a place called Stonewall's where I grew up."

Eren smiled "I definitely knew you weren't from here. Where are you from?"

Levi sighed "Was it so hard to tell? I'm from Linvelle Ridge; it's a couple hours from here."

Taking a moment, Eren shook his head "A couple? More like almost five. Why move from the hustle and bustle all the way out here? It's not exactly a small town but it's not a city either."

"Quiet," he responded "a quiet place to get away from it all. Being there so long just didn't agree. I wanted to slow things down a bit and enjoy living in a happy middle of small town and city. I just moved the bakery down here and Isabel wanted to come too. I told her I'd let her stay in my old place so she could finish out high school there but she refused. Marshal didn't agree with the move at first, he didn't like me being so far away, but then he changed his mind and he moved down here with me. We moved in together and things seemed fine until hell broke loose."

"Marshal.....wouldn't happen to be a tall, snazzy dressing, brunette prosecutor with the DA's office with the last name Brigham?" Eren asked curiously.

Levi's eyes widened drastically "How the _fuck_ do you know that?"

"I'm pretty sure he was the one who tried my case," Eren answered with a sneer at the man "but I plead guilty. He had a decent case but he dug his heels in...suppose I made it easy."

"He was pretty brutal sometimes," Levi sighed "but now you _really_ have to promise me that you won't magically wind up in the same area and break his kneecaps or something."

Eren chuckled "Geez, I'm not in the mob. I don't bust kneecaps; I break _skulls_......well used to. Anger management and all that jazz."

As their food arrived Levi asked "Did it work?"

"For the most part," Eren answered as he popped a fry into his mouth "but what about the bakery? Tell me how you managed to do so well for yourself down here."

"Don't know really. I guess people just liked the idea of fresh bread, new desserts, and chocolates that'd rot out their teeth. Speaking of which I want you to try this when you finish eating," Levi spoke with a soft smile as he took out a small box, maybe two inches by two inches, from his lapel and sat it on the table. With a soft, pastel pink band around the white box he knew it had to be from Levi's bakery. He took it carefully from the table and opened it to reveal a singular, round, chocolate truffle sprinkled with a fine powder.

Glancing over to Levi, he quirked a brow "What is it?"

Levi cleared his mouth and smirked "I remember you liking spicy things. Just humor me and see if you like it in a bit, okay? You aren't allergic to anything are you?"

"Just mushrooms," Eren answered as he sat the truffle aside. He really found it sweet that Levi had specifically brought him a chocolate and remembered his recommendation to Isabel was buffalo shrimp. Of course he did love spicy food and he did want to wait to try Levi's truffle so he allowed himself to put aside his excitement. It was a good few moments before they finished eating with small talk thrown in here or there. During the course of dinner he learned Levi's favorite color was navy, he hated grapefruit, he was allergic to shellfish, hated coffee because it was all so similar, loved tea and kept over 30 varieties just at home, but mostly he learned that Levi was having fun. He loved watching his smile broaden as they exchanged random tidbits about themselves. Hearing about how Levi spilled an entire bowl of chocolate on his instructor at pastry school on the first day made his own face flush in embarrassment.

Passing the time talking with Levi was part of the night he didn't want to end so he wasn't going to let it. After the waiter came to take their plates away and leave the check both he and Levi reached for it. Eren quickly swatted his hand away noting that he'd asked Levi out so it was only right he pay for it. If he was so keen on paying then he could leave the tip. The compromise was settled and then Eren turned his attention to his dessert. Carefully, he removed the truffle with two fingers and took it out of it's ruffled paper. Bringing it to his nose, he gave it a sniff and immediately caught a whiff of cinnamon. With a shrug he took a bite and was surprised as his teeth broke past the chocolate shell an into something soft inside. Of course the chocolate far surpassed his initial expectations but so did the spice. It wasn't just cinnamon inside the truffle but something else combined with the bittersweet chocolate to create the perfect balance of sweet and spicy.

"Okay, cinnamon I can taste. I know this chocolate is semi-sweet or bitter sweet. Either way it's less than 80%. I have no idea what the hell else is in here though," Eren admitted as he rattled off the few things he knew of chocolate from his two years studying confections.

Levi grinned almost cheek to cheek "I'm impressed. The ganache inside is made 73% cocoa with additions of cinnamon and cayenne pepper powder. Outside the chocolate is a little sweeter and milk chocolate paired with a hint of cayenne."

"Wow," Eren breathed before popping in the rest of the truffle and clearing it away "that's amazing. Please god tell me you sell these because I want like a hundred of them."

"I'll probably start next week or so," Levi replied "but I thought I needed a taste tester first. You help your mother in the kitchen, took cooking classes for confections, and like chocolate. I had a feeling your palette would be useful.....maybe I can use you for creating new truffles."

Stunned, Eren nodded "Absolutely. Anytime. I happen to have known my PO since college and he'll widen the radius for me, if I ask nicely, but that means I have a curfew."

Retaining his laugh as they slid out of the booth, Levi asked "Wait...like you have to be home by a certain time?"

"Yeah," Eren answered with a sigh "and it's the worst. It's normally 9 or 10pm."

"Oh my god," Levi snickered "haha, you an earlier curfew than I did in middle school!"

Eren pouted "I know. It blows. At least I don't have it tonight though......so, wanna go relax for a bit?"

Levi took a moment as if apprehensive before finally nodding "Sure. Should I just follow you?"

"That'll do fine," Eren nodded before swiftly stealing a kiss from Levi as he headed off to his car. For a moment he watched Levi stand there stunned before his fingertips were touching his lips. It was kinda cute to watch, as if he didn't understand he'd been kissed so quickly. After a moment he turned to walk towards his car leaving Eren to wait until he pulled out of his parking space before heading home. On the way back home he found himself constantly checking his mirrors to see if Levi was still behind him and luckily enough he managed to follow him while still staying a safe distance in case of an emergency. By the time they arrived back to Eren's place it was a little before eleven and Eren was concerned about Levi getting enough sleep if he stayed out.

As he pulled into the drive, Levi pulled up to his right in sleek burgundy Lexus. Eren had to be reminded to ask him about that at some point as he got out of the car and waited on Levi to meet him at the walkway as the motion lights cut on. Beneath the bright lighting illuminating the walkway he could make out Levi's curious gaze. Darting his eyes from one side to another even after they got inside, Levi was busy scanning his new surroundings. From moving around the den and examining his rather cozy living area to examining his kitchen, Levi seemed to be entranced with Eren's home. He had to admit it to himself that Levi was probably just as confused as everyone else with the fact he was fresh out of prison and had a place as nice as he did.

Eren slipped up at his side and smiled "It was a place my mother used to rent out when I was small."

Levi cringed "I swear I wasn't thinking what you think."

"How someone out of prison afforded this place?" Eren snickered as he watched Levi's embarrassment grow.

Raising his hands defensively in front of his chest Levi shook his head "Nope, I swear. Just admiring how nice of a kitchen you have along with the fact your taste in decor isn't bad."

"Thanks," Eren whispered as he placed a hesitant hand at Levi's hip "but it's not that nice. I have some ideas for it though like a black splash guard that matches the granite."

Stiffening at the touch, Levi nodded "Mhmm, it'd look nice. Eren, _you mind?"_

Assuming he'd been talking about his hand Eren lifted it "Sorry."

"Not what I meant," Levi replied as he cast his gaze towards the couch "but if you're going to touch me don't be as scared as me. It makes me feel more awkward. How about that movie?"

"You got it. C'mon," Eren looped his arm around Levi's hips and tugged him over to the sofa where he handed him the remote "pick anything you want. Netlfix, Hulu, and the cable all work. I need to let the demon out to pee."

Levi glanced over to Eren and back to the hallway behind them "Yvaine? I was wondering where she was."

Eren smiled at the thought Levi had been thinking of her "Well she stays in her kennel when I'm work and I worked a 12 hour shift today. I let out before I met you but she did drink a good bit. I promise I'll hold onto her this time otherwise she'd be on the sofa in a heartbeat."

"I think it'll be fine to let her out for a bit. She deserves it," Levi offered as he began to flip through various netflix movies.

Obeying, Eren got up from the sofa after planting a slow kiss to Levi's temple "Alright, I'll be right back but don't say that I didn't warn you." Levi's skin flushed a gentle rose pink as Eren left and went to his bedroom to let out an obviously energetic Yvaine. Wagging her tail furiously the pup darted her way out of the bedroom and sat patiently at the back door. Stepping out of the bedroom, Eren stepped over to the sliding glass door and allowed Yvaine out as he stood in the doorway and waited. Stealing a glance over at Levi, Eren noticed that he seemed to be rather rigid as he sat alone on the sofa. Was there something to be nervous or scared of? He knew that touching Levi was a risky move each time he did it but if he could get him used to a casual touch with no intent behind it then maybe he could relax when they sat in close proximity.

Yvaine was wiggling her way past Eren when she finished her business outside. Like a guided missile she immediately found her way between Levi's legs, sitting down and begging for his attention. The second Eren snapped his fingers, however, she moved and came to sit down in front of him. He pet her head and then calmly walked back to the sofa to sit next to Levi. Getting an arm around him was easy and with their height differences Eren had to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. Due to Eren being taller by a little over half a foot, Levi wound up leaning into his shoulder to the point of almost resting his head on him. At their lack of space, Eren had to make sure to calm himself. Every piece of him wanted to wrap around Levi and just hold him. He wanted to lay there and forget about the possibility of sunrise. What he saw in Levi's eyes was what people fought their entire lives searching for.

It took no genius to tell that Eren was long gone being so close but Levi had to make their situation worse. After selecting a horror movie that Eren was pretty sure was going to prevent him from sleeping he sank further into the couch and allowed Yvaine to climb up to the other side of him. Levi seemed perfectly content relaxing, finally, against him with all of his attention on the television. The very first jump scare had Eren jumping, what felt like, inches out of his skin causing Levi to turn and snicker at him. In response he just pouted and buried his face into Levi's shoulder. What surprised him most was Levi being the first one to reach out for Eren's hand, giving him a little squeeze when certain parts of the movie were getting ready to scare him. Eren found that gesture more than just something sweet. It was comforting and the fact he took into account Eren's fears. Yvaine on the other hand had her muzzle sunk between the couch cushions being just as much of a scaredy cat as her dad.

As the movie proceeded though to the end he began to hear Levi yawning more frequently. By the time he looked over at the clock he knew that Levi should have already been in bed. If he was going to get practically no sleep then Jean was going to be in for hell, Levi's baking ran the risk of suffering, and he wasn't about to let Levi work on that much sleep. It wasn't healthy.

Jostling him a bit, Eren sat up and looked over to a rather drowsy Levi "Hey, you know you need to sleep right?"

"Probably," Levi answered through a thinly veiled yawn.

"I'd tell you it's time to go home but I don't want you to drive like that. I'd offer to drive you but, as you put it last night, you live outside my radius," Eren sighed as he explained the scenario.

Levi leaned into him, looking up with gentle, hazy eyes "I'm sure I can make it. I've driven on no sleep before so I can handle it."

"No," Eren declared firmly "you're not driving like that. It's more than irresponsible. C'mon, you can have my bed."

Jerking him back to the couch, Levi shook his head "I _know_ you're not making me sleep alone. Eren, for the first time, I think in my life actually, I've connected with someone on more than a physical level. I want to see if there's more to this than my mind. Last time I did it backwards and I got it wrong. I don't want to get it wrong again so let's not pretend anymore that we can both sit here like teenagers with a chaperone breathing down our necks."

Unsure of what to say, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders "I know that you can laugh with me, relax with me, smile with me, and I love that. I love that you bake and I have a sweet tooth. I love that I get what you're talking about when you talk about work. We have a lot in common but we're also pretty different. I like rock and you like jazz. I like spicy and sweet while you like salty and savory. You're a fucking heathen who doesn't dip their fries in their frosty and refuses more than half a teaspoon of sugar in their tea but I like that. I like that sometimes you're too shy to even look at me while this moment you've practically invited me to bed to probably do more than sleep. I'm not averse to the idea but I am worried. Do you think you're starved for attention and I'm the first person to care enough to push past that cold exterior? Or do you really like me and want to try for something more than we are now? I can't claim to know your mind, Levi, so I'm not doing anything until you take a moment to think it through and tell me."

A soft laugh escaped Levi's lips "That just tells me that you care about more than getting into my pants, Eren, and that's what I've been questioning the most. You're just so slick sometimes that I can't tell if there's a mission behind your actions. I may not have been exactly ready to jump back into this, maybe I'm still not, but I can't know for sure until I make sure we're compatible in more than mind."

Eren's eyes widened "Ah. Well, I do think that there's something here but I'd be lying if I said I knew what. I don't just want into your pants. I want to see what the possibility holds for more nights like this one. Is that okay with you? Do you want that?"

"I want _you,"_ Levi spoke with steeled nerve. "How about you hold good to that promise you made?"

"Seriously?" Eren posed as he heard Levi's voice silken.

"Do I not sound serious? If we can't mesh sexually then what use is there continuing?" Levi asked softly as he trailed a hand down Eren's chest "I may be out of the game, Eren, but I'm not stupid. I don't want a man I've got to teach how to fuck. You may be young but I at least have that hope. If we're compatible, Eren, I'll take you out next time. Deal?" There was only thing he could do to that and it wasn't a verbal response. Instead of saying anything aloud he let his words die on his lips as he leaned forward to kiss Levi. Almost instantly Levi was returning his kiss hungrily, pushing against him, no longer showing any signs of fatigue or drowsiness. Lighting a fire in the pit of his stomach, Levi nipped Eren's lip as he pulled back from the kiss. Exhaling shakily, Eren placed a hand to Levi's jaw and jerked him back to his lips forcefully hearing a soft hum muffled into the action. Just the warmth between their bodies, laced in their kiss, was past sweltering. He could feel the carnal urge to have him ripping, clawing, gnawing, away at him the more he indulged in the smoldering embrace.

Eren retracted from him as he placed his lips against Levi's throat "We're both going to have a slight _problem._ You know that, don't you?"

Levi turned his head as Eren mouthed at his neck "Mmm, I do. Luckily it can be solved....if you'd like."

"I think we're both tired and need sleep," Eren spoke between each lavishing kiss "so one go is enough, well, for tonight anyway. Is that alright?"

"Bakery can open only a little later or Jean will burn it to the ground. Amendable for tonight but, if there's a future, know that you won't go to bed until I'm satisfied andI'll return the favor," Levi rasped as Eren's teeth pinched his skin.

"Good, then follow me," Eren spoke softly as he got to his feet and grabbed Levi's wrist carting him down the hallway and shutting Yvaine out of the bedroom as they both slipped in. Shoving Levi to the bed Eren, pulled his shirt over his head and quickly got out of his pants leaving him clad only in sky blue boxer briefs that clung oh-so-delectably to his skin. Levi unabashedly raked his eyes down Eren's frame taken back by the tattoo across his chest reading "I am not bound to please thee." Once Eren was within reaching distance Levi placed his hands on Eren's hips dragging him forward so that he could admire him much closer. Fingers exploring each inch of Eren's beautifully tanned, toned body, Levi took his time to feel out every rise and fall. With each breath contracting and expanding his ribs, Levi ran his fingers down his sides until he'd reached his hips where he allowed his fingertips to follow the jagged cut of his muscle down past the elastic on his hips.

Noticing how entranced Levi seemed to be with his body, Eren crawled onto the bed pushing Levi back into the mattress. If Levi got to examine him then the opposite should only be fair, right? As he connected his lips to Levi's he began to slowly unbutton his shirt letting it fall open at the sides to bare a perfectly porcelain torso. With such snowy skin Eren found the desire to mark it as his own overwhelming. Unable to resist he began to trail his mouth lower, across his jaw, down his throat to his sternum where he lavished every inch. Mapping down his skin, covering the alabaster skin with violet and magenta, Eren continued his trek down to Levi's hips where he noted the faint trail of hair stretching down from his navel to disappear beneath his waistline.

Curiosity and roaring lust had him fumbling over himself to unbuckle Levi's belt and sling it off before mouthing softly at his lower stomach. Inching down the denim from his incredibly toned thighs Eren yanked down the jeans until he could fling them across the room. Leaving Levi in a pair of silken, eggplant boxer briefs, Eren took a moment to drink in the sight. Heavy breaths leaving his lips, chest inflating slowly beneath Eren's heated, and the beckon of Levi's curled fingers had Eren's heart pumping overtime. The echo sounded in his ears, hammering away the more he took in Levi's flushed form. Doing as he was silently asked, Eren hovered over Levi's form meeting his lips and allowing the space between them to vanish. Their kiss deepened as Levi's tongue brushed over his lip begging for entrance that he gave all too willingly.

Garnering a bit of friction as he rocked his hips into Levi's, Eren managed to draw a moan from Levi's lips. Hearing such a melodic sound had him craving more. He wanted to hear every sound Levi was going to make for him. Aiming to draw more moans from him he moved back from his kiss, settling instead for rolling his hips and clamping his teeth around the muscle at the crook of Levi's neck. There was a sharp gasp of his name from Levi's lips which only added to the roar of fire in Eren's veins spurring his actions. It was no surprise to Levi as Eren continued in his actions nuzzling against him before he took to once again moving south. As he dipped lower he trailed his hands down Levi's sides, his thighs, down to his knees until he pushed them apart and settled in the newly created space.

Mouthing as the damp fabric of Levi's boxers, Eren bit the fabric and tugged it down to release Levi's cock. Freed from the taut fabric, Levi gave a soft whimper that quickly turned to a moan as Eren wasted no time tasting him. Flicking his tongue over the head of his cock before sucking gently, Eren began to tease him just enough to clear the beaded pre-cum from his skin. Saliva dripped from the corner of his lip before he wiped it away as he met Levi's heavily lidded gaze. Reaching across the bed to the bottom drawer of the bedside table, Eren procured a condom along with a thin bottle of lubricant. Glancing down at Levi, he began to wonder if he'd had a preference on which role to take.

Almost as if reading his apprehension, Levi sat up to brush his cheek gently "It doesn't matter. Either is fine. I'm quite tired though so maybe let me opt out of all the work?"

"Sure," Eren in a whisper as he turned into Levi's touch pressing his lips at his palm "I'll be easy."

Levi gave him a soft nod and leaned back "I like it a little rough though."

"Okay," Eren grinned as he popped the cap on the lubricant bottle and began to skillfully sink back to his position and swirl his tongue up Levi's cock from the base, around the shaft, until he dart the tip of his tongue across the slit. While distracting him with his mouth Eren moved slowly and rubbed a slicked digit at his entrance. At Levi's nod he plunged the digit into the tight, intense heat. Moving slowly, twisting in and out of him Levi had to fight to keep his breath steady while he felt Eren's finger thrusting into him. He lowered a hand to tangle and wind it's way through Eren's hair as a measure to keep himself grounded. It was a few moments of Eren teasing him by placing a kiss at his hip or inner thigh before he relented and finally took his length into his mouth. Eren's fingers secured a hold on Levi's hip as his he added a second finger probing around inside him slowly, stretching him and preparing him as they scissored about and rubbed excitedly against him.

After a moment of thrusting into his body, Levi's hips began to relax and rock back onto his fingers. Levi's breaths were stunted as he heaved for breath on each thrust into his body. He delighted in each of Levi's moans and mewls as he delivered two simultaneous sources of pleasure. Pulling back from Levi's cock with a wet pop echoing throughout the room he began to lavish Levi's skin with bites. Feeling his back arching off the bed as the third finger he'd entered drove into his prostate, Eren chuckled to himself and curled his fingers before pushing back to the same spot. Levi's body trembled with each thrust while his voice only grew louder. He was pretty damn thankful that he didn't have an actual roommate or else he'd be in trouble due to Levi's volume.

Whimpering at the removal of his fingers, Levi wound his fingers into Eren's hair but soon released as he heard the crinkle of the foiled condom wrapper. Ripping open the package, Eren slid the latex over himself after slinging off his boxers and stroked on an extra layer of lubricant. Connecting his lips to Levi's he began the push into his body trying to not hiss as the muscles clenched tightly. Placing a hand to Levi's jaw, Eren began to kiss softly hoping that he'd relax enough for him to continue. Levi took several deep breaths and Eren could continue until he was completely sheathed in the pulsating heat of Levi's body. On the first experimental thrust Levi's fingers dug into Eren's back again, not with enough force to break skin, but enough to leave considerate welts in their wake that formed around his shoulders down to his sides. With every rock of his hips Eren increased the force and speed until he found the rhythmic that made Levi gape.

Levi gasped for air, snapping his hips back to each thrust of Eren's desperate for the feeling pooling in his gut to release. Eren did as he could with each thrust but also recalled what Levi had said about liking it rough. Leaning over him Eren made sure to leave several discolored bites down his throat before lifting pushing his knee to his chest. Levi's hips rose off the bed just a hint because it felt deeper like that, felt more intense, as Eren kept to a sweat, pant inducing rhythm. Inching closer to his climax, Eren knew he needed to push Levi quicker to his own as well. Securing a hand around Levi's cock he made quick, firm strokes in tandem with his thrusts urging Levi's orgasm closer.

 _"Oh, God, Eren!~~"_ Levi moaned in ecstasy as Eren's thrust hit his prostate causing his nails to rake harder into Eren's skin as he tossed his head back.

 _"Goddamn, Levi, you're so good,"_ Eren rasped as he leaned down to his ear. He could tell that his own low groan had further damaged Levi's composure and within a moment he could feel the tensing of his muscles. With another couple of perfectly aimed, desperate thrusts Levi achieved his orgasm spilling over Eren's hand and onto his stomach. Each moan of his name sounded all the sweeter as he took achieved his climax, hips stuttering and faltering in their rhythm as Levi took the slack and met his force. When both were sated, Eren rolled over and tried to catch his breath. Having gone so long left his stamina severely depleted and the amount of sweat on his brow heavy. Once he could easily breathe he got up and headed to the bathroom to clean up and bring a towel along with a bottle of water back to Levi.

As he made it back to the bedroom he tossed Levi the towel and crawled back into bed after a sip of the water. Levi cleaned himself up a bit and dropped the towel over the edge of the bed before curling up to Eren's side.

Looking up at him, Levi smiled lazily "So....do you like sushi?"

"You asking me out?" Eren beamed.

"Maybe," Levi answered as he draped himself over Eren's chest "because maybe I'd like this as a regular thing. You're incredible Eren and, as much as I _hate_ to admit this to your face, I've thought of no one and nothing else since the ruined day at the park."

"Well, get your rest then," Eren offered with a tender kiss to his forehead as Yvaine crept into her kennel "because Yvaine likes you, I like you, and you're going to need your energy for the morning. I think that just maybe we've been give second chances. You get your second chance at a love life and I get a second chance at my entire life. Perhaps you were put on my path just to help me realize that, keep me on the right path, and make sure I don't stray."

Levi chuckled "You're kind of an optimist aren't you? Guess that's part of what makes you so charming. To you, everything is so bright and beautiful, full of new chances in life. I need more of that in my own life. I don't mind showing you some things about freedom if you don't mind my pessimistic, old, clingy ass. I'm not the best at expressing myself so I hope you can handle that."

Turning off the lamp on the beside table, Eren kissed him "I'll handle you as long as you let me and fight for the opportunity. I look forward to waking up to you more than once, Levi, so let's get some sleep. Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, Eren," Levi whispered softly after stealing another kiss and allowing himself to drift off nestled against Eren's chest.

 


End file.
